Y Tu Junior Tambien
Y Tu Junior Tambien is the tenth episode of season three of The Cleveland Show. It is the sixty second episode, overall. Synopsis Cleveland gets Junior a girlfriend. Plot Cleveland is bothered when Junior takes him out to the movies instead of a real date which is aggravated when he sees other kids out on real dates. Cleveland tries to push Junior into asking out Whitney but Junior only succeeds in scaring her. Out for a meal at a Mexican restaurant, Cleveland spots a chubby waitress and encourages Junior to go speak to her and they hit it off. Later, Junior comes in announcing he is in love and Cecilia's family has invited them all to dinner which pleases Cleveland. While waiting to meet Junior's date, Cleveland and the family is surprised to find Cecilia isn't the chubby server he saw but her smoking hot cousin. As the meal progresses, Cecilia and Junior continue to flirt to the family's disbelief. Cecilia's Aunt Choni invites everyone to a big party for the happy couple. At The Broken Stool, the guys start to tease Cleveland about Junior's new girlfriend until she arrives and they also cannot believe their eyes. However, then she leaves with Junior, the guys tell Cleveland that his son has managed to top him by getting a hotter looking girl. Cleveland tries to protest the age difference but Holt digitally enhances a photo he snapped of Cecilia to prove she'll still be better looking than Donna at age 42. Cleveland invites Junior and Cecilia out on a double date with him and Donna where Donna proceeds to stuff herself to Cleveland's embarrassment. To top it off, the young couple sing a Spanish duet of love and Cleveland meets his boyhood hero Johnny Bench who also notes that Cecilia is hotter than Donna. Back at the Stool, the guys still can't get over Cecilia but Cleveland starts to get suspicious of her motives and decides to investigate further at the party Choni is throwing for the couple. At the party, things go smooth until immigration arrives with a warrant for Cecilia. Donna is shocked that Cleveland would call immigration but he denies this and Choni also lays into him. Cecilia pulls Junior aside and tells him she has to leave but Junior insists on going with her, leaving his parents behind who wonder where he could be. When Cleveland and Donna arrive home, Lester reveals it was him who called immigration. But when they enter the house, they find Junior and Cecilia not only there but they had gotten married to prevent Cecilia's deportation. As Junior packs his things to move in with Cecilia, Cleveland tries to talk some sense into him by reminding him that he is only 14. Junior blames Lester's calling immigration on his father's big mouth and leaves. At Cecilia's apartment, Junior worries about his first night out, let alone with a girl. Cecilia comes out in an alluring nightie but when she finds Junior shivering in fright, realizes he is still just a 14 year old child and agrees to put on some sweat pants and just make a tray of brownies. The next day as Junior works at the restaurant, his parents arrive with a bouquet of balloons. Junior swallows his glee insisting that he is staying with Cecilia and Cleveland tells him that she asked them to take him home. Junior doesn't believe it until Cecilia confirms it and admits they are both too young. Cleveland pushes things by calling their marriage a sham and Choni intercedes, not happy that Cleveland isn't buying into Cecilia honestly being in love with Junior. Cecilia shows them a picture that proves Junior is the spitting image of her father. As Cecilia worries about them being separated permanently, Junior proposes they stay married to prevent her deportation and see about continuing the relationship at a later date. As Cecilia kisses him and walks away, Junior stares and announces he wants to have sex with his wife, Cleveland questions his knowledge but Junior graphically describes a sex act which shocks Cleveland. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Flora Moreno *Cecilia Moreno *Choni Moreno Minor Roles *Ernie Krinklesac *Sharla Krinklesac *Raymond the Bear *Bessie *Whitney *Johnny Bench *Larry the Leopard *Mr. Moreno (Pictured) Quotes :Junior: I loved that movie. All I can say is "Heil Heigl!" :Cleveland: Offensive to some. ---- :Bessie: Wanna make out? :Raymond: Right on. :and Bessie make out; Bessie takes a break and breathes out a puff of smoke, having apparently gotten it out of her stoner boyfriend's mouth :Bessie: relaxed Oh, yeah. ---- :Cleveland: Now you will begin love lessons, from the master. :Junior: Mace Windu? :Cleveland: No, not a Jedi master. A love master. Me! ---- :pepper sprays Junior :Cleveland: Oh God! She pepper sprayed him! She maced windu! the tune of Minsky Pickup Ba da bup ba dup bup! ---- :Roberta: This place is stupid dumb. :Rallo: Tell me about it. I think there's more food on this menu, than there is in the kitchen. :Roberta: And how is a three cheese enchilada a heart smart option? :Rallo: And why am I taller than all the bus boys? :Donna: Both of yall, be quiet and eat your menu lettuce. ---- :Cecilia: Mi amor! :Junior: My love! :and Junior hug :Cleveland: gasp Bu-wha-Junior? That fat one, be none too pleased, see you here, talkin' with this good lookin' one. :Junior: Huh? Daddy, this is my girlfriend. :Cleveland: You'd better not talk that way, in front of Cecilia. :Junior: But I just did. What are you talking about? :Cecilia: I think your poppy is being confused. Senior Brown, I am Cecilia. The girl who has brought you the chips is my cousin, Flora. :enters :Flora: flatly Hola. :Junior: And Flora introduced us. This is the girl, I was telling you about, earlier. :Flora: flatly As in, not me. :Cleveland: So, Cecelia's your G-G-G-G-G-Girlfriend!? :Flora: flatly Muy bien. :Cleveland: Surriously!? :Flora: annoyed Yes! You figured it out. What do you want? An explorer star? ---- :Cleveland: AAAAAH!!! SALSA EYES!!! ---- :Cecelia: You want me to do the avion? :Junior: Por favor. :feeds Junior, by pretending the spoon is an airplane :Rallo: sarcastically Oh, because it was so hard to get him to eat before. ---- :Choni: You like the food? :Cleveland: It's Mexican food. It's the same everywhere. ---- :Cleveland: Are you Mexican? You sound Puerto Rican. :Choni: I went to college in Puerto Rico and the accent's the only thing I learned. ---- :enters, wearing suspenders :Lester: sigh, Alright Cleveland, why'd you dig out your old smug suspenders? :Cleveland: Oh, these old things? Perhaps because I'm feeling supurrior today. :Tim: This should be a doozy. :Cleveland: The dooziest. It would seem my beloved son has become the object of a young lady's affection. :Lester: What? A blind chick thought he was a beanbag chair and sat on his face? :Guys laugh :Holt: Tosh funny! ---- :Lester: Uh, Cleveland. I don't mean to fart on your french fries, but ... ---- :Holt: Your son's girlfriend is hotter than your wife. He outranked you. Brody Jennered your Bruce, beeyotch. ---- :drinks a glass of jack :Donna: Cleveland, you're driving tonight! :Cleveland: Driving straight into a tree. ---- :Donna: That was the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life. :Cleveland: Like I didn't just take you to Wrestlemania. ---- :Cleveland: Johnny Bench! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! :Johnny Bench: Oh, hey. I was just letting my new buddy, Junior, know that I'm buying dinner for him, his gorgeous young girlfriend, and his grandmother. "grandmother" to Donna :Cleveland: She is not old enough to be his grandmother! :Cecilia: In my community, she is. ---- :Cleveland: He's not fat! But even if he was, which he is. ---- :Holt: All hot girls are crazy ... but not all crazy girls are hot ... ---- :Choni: Me casa es su casa! :Junior: jokingly Hey, don't stick me with that foreclosure. ---- :hears that Junior was taken with Cecilia, while she was deported :Cleveland: Well, Junior always wanted to be abducted by an alien. ---- :Choni: Hey, Junior. There's a black couple at table 6, so you know what that means, ... no tip. laughs No, I'm kidding. It's your parents. :Junior: You were right the first time. ---- :Choni: Sweet burritos and skeptial papacitos! :Donna: Ooh, I like her. ---- :pisses off Choni, by once again saying that it's unrealistic for a girl as hot as Cecilia to be dating a boy as fat as Junior :Choni: So you're really going to look at your own marriage and tell me that a beautiful woman can not be attracted to a portly lover!? :Cleveland: ... Portly where it counts. ---- :Junior: Dad, I think I wanna have sex with my wife. :Cleveland: Junior, do you know what sex is? :Junior: Well, when two people love each other very much, they hug each other for a long time. :Cleveland: Yeah. :Junior: And then, once she's good and warmed up, the man long beep censors everything Junior says, while he makes a bunch of suggestive positions, much to the shock of Cleveland, but that's only if you have one of those swings. :Cleveland: I need to live more. Trivia *Translated into English, the title means "And you Junior, also" or more naturally as "And you also, Junior." *Ernie and Raymond get girlfriends. Ernie dates a hillbilly girl named Sharla Krinklesac, who is ambiguously related to him. Raymond dates goth girl named Bessie, who is able to get high off of his second hand smoke, just my open mouth kissing him. *The sign on the front of Stoolbend High School read "No Energy Drink-Related Riots For 3 Weeks!" *Cleveland Junior gets his first long-time girlfriend, in this episode, Cecilia Moreno. He also legally marries her too, roping her into The Brown-Tubbs Family. *Cecelia's dream job to become a nurse. *It's revealed that Choni went to college in Puerto Rico, and the only thing she learned was their accent, explaining why she's a Mexican woman with a Puerto Rican accent. *Holt is really good at snapping pictures of women, while they aren't looking. *Johnny Bench guest stars as himself. *Junior says that his parents don't tip. However, in "Like a Boss", Cleveland mentioned that he tips 20% and in "Yemen Party", Donna and Cleveland both tipped a telegram man. *Donna grows a strong liking to Choni, when the latter shouts "Sweet burritos and skeptical papacitos!" This is because what she did was a variation on her own catchphrase, where she'll say "Sweet (name of food) and (thing rhyming with food)!" *It's revealed that Cecilia has an obese, deceased father, who looks like Junior, implying that she has an Electra Complex. *Junior knows a lot more about sex than Cleveland does. Cultural References *The title is a parody of the film "Y Tu Mama Tambien". *Cleveland and Junior watch a romantic comedy Holocaust movie, starring Katherine Heigl, titled "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Nazi", and the arc words are "Heil Heigl!" *Junior and Cleveland reference to Mace Windu from the Star Wars franchise. *Junior referenced to The Pink Panther cartoon character. *Cleveland sings the Minsky Pickup, after making a pun about Mace Windu. *Cleveland and Donna read a book by Mapplethorp. Robert Mapplethorpe was an American photographer, known for his large-scale, highly stylized black and white portraits often featuring naked men. The frank, homosexual eroticism of some of the work of his middle period triggered a more general controversy about the public funding of artworks and of the artist's work in general. *Flora sarcastically asks Cleveland if he wants an "explorer star" for figuring out a simple question. This is a reference to Dora the Explorer, a show about a Mexican woman, where stupid kids answer simple questions, and earn "explorer stars" for getting questions right. *Holt says that Lester is "Tosh Funny", in reference to comedian, Daniel Tosh. *Holt tells Cleveland that Junior "Brody Jennered his Bruce", when he got a hotter girlfriend than him. This is a reference to Caitlyn (formerly "Bruce") Jenner's son, Brody Jenner, dating Kaitlynn Carter, a much hotter woman that the unattractive wife of Bruce Jenner, Kris Kardashian. *Cleveland said that he took Donna to Wrestlemania, and he considers that a romantic date. *Choni calls Junior "Fudgie the Whale", the fat brown mascot of Carvel. *Junior says that Bill Clinton and Hillary Clinton, don't sleep in the same bed together and neither to Elton John and Olivia Newton John. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Junior Episodes Category:Cecelia Episodes Category:Choni Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes